dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of CER Two programming
Current Programming Drama *Doc Martin *The Fall *Step Dave *The Flash *Arrow *Supernatural *The Clinic *Charlie Jade *Street Legal *Grimm *Chasing Shadows *The Following *Z Nation *Defiance *Breaking Bad *Police Rescue *City Life *Huff *7 Cities *Cold Squad *Republic of Doyle *Da Vinci's Inquest *The Border *Scream *Gotham *Wentworth *Devious Maids Soap opera *Shortland Street *Eastenders Reality *Saline County COPS *Real Stories of the Highway Patrol *LRPD: Life on the Beat *COPS (1989-2012 FTS run) *Inside Arkansas *A Current Affair *Eye for an Eye Comedy *Jono and Ben (TV3 New Zealand production) *Clone High *Wonder Showzen *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Comedy Time TV *Popcorn TV *The Simpsons (Season 1-10 only) *Family Guy *Home Movies *PuppetUp! *Newsreaders *Black Jesus *Harry Enfield's Television Programme *KYTV *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule *Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories *Winners *Don't Feed the Humans *Dick Figures *Next Time on Lonny *World Doctors *Diggnation *Fugget About It *Crash Canyon *South Park *The Boondocks *Bob's Burgers *American Dad! *Joy To The World *Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show *Key & Peele *Mr. D *Bromwell High *Stressed Eric *The Brak Show *Beavis and Butt-Head *Robot Chicken Sitcoms *The New Feral TV (Remake version of Feral TV, but with humans) *Game On *Bottom *The Young Ones *The Big Bang Theory *Marry Me *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Mr. Bean *The Brittas Empire *Butterflies *MAD Kids programming (Kidline (Monday to Saturday)) *Kung Fu Bunny (A Chinese Cartoon Produced by JJJOY) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Line Town *Auto B Good (Originally broadcasts in 4:3, now its broadcasts in 16:9) *The Powerpuff Girls *Kikoriki: New Adventures *Berenstain Bears *Tanken Driland (coming in beginning of 2015, Season 2 Only) *Yo-Kai Watch *All4TubeKids *Pokemon *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Jar Dwellers SOS *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Growing Up Creepie *Furby & Friends *Phineas and Ferb *Kenny the Shark *American Dragon: Jake Long *Doraemon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gravity Falls *The Fairly OddParents *The Proud Family *Cyberchase *The Weekenders *WordGirl *Pet Alien *Regular Show *Adventure Time *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Mickey Mouse Works *Digimon Digital Monsters *Sonic X *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Shaun the Sheep *Atomic Betty *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Buzz on Maggie *The Emperor's New School *Arthur *Robotboy *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *House of Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Doug *Sidekick *Wayside *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Crayon Shin Chan *Jacob Two-Two *Codename: Kids Next Door *What Now? (TVNZ production) *Sparkle Friends: High Score *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb *George of the Jungle *Raw Toonage *Fish Hooks *Dinosaur King *The Secret Show *Teamo Supremo *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *Pat and Stan *Kim Possible *I Got a Rocket! *Iggy Arbuckle *Pucca *Lloyd in Space *Recess *Wander Over Yonder *The Replacements *Bonkers *The Adventures of Patch and Friends *Toy Story Treats *The Legend of Tarzan *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *PaRappa The Rapper *Wuzzles *The Wild Thornberrys *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Grossology *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Kid vs Kat *Rocket Robin Hood *Timon and Pumbaa *Danny Phantom *Toy Story Toons *Cars Toon *Fillmore! *Shrek *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Mucha Lucha *Danger Mouse *Invader Zim *Inspector Gadget *Postcards from Buster *Robot Chicken *Famous 5: On the Case *Sheeep! *Team Galaxy *Sheep in the Big City *Dragon's Rock *Gargoyles *Marsupilami *The Powerpuff Girls *Tak and the Power of Juju *Steven Universe Preschool programming (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Kaylor's Time Machine (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The Softies (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Not Just the News (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Kaylor's Room (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The Playground (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Fimbles Around Town (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Johnson and Friends Reloaded (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The New Squeak (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Saline County Little COPS (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The Arcadeteers (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Pom in the City (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Wuz Up! (also seen on CER2 Junior) *CER2 Junior's Sing-Along Songs (also seen on CER2 Junior) *CER2 Junior's Gameshow Fever (also seen on CER2 Junior) *See It! (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Kaylor and the Neurons (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Numberjacks: The Adventures of Arkansas (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The CER2 Playhouse Teens programming (Teenline (Weekdays and Weekends afternoon)) *Fred's Head *Girl vs. Boy *Victorious *Wolfblood *Ren & Stimpy *Newsround (BBC UK production) *Sword Art Online *Hard Out *Freaky *Beta Records Television *Really Me *Sam & Cat *My Life Me *Music Mix USA *Karaoke High *Edgemont *Liquid Television *Grojband *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *bro'Town *FailArmy *Right This Minute *Action Zone *New Game Plus *After School Club (Arirang TV production) *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Stoked *Pixel Pinkie *Rex The Runt *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link *Fanta For The Funny *6teen *Station X Game shows *1 VS 100 *Minute to Win Newscasts *CER2 NewsBeat (featuring a tabloid/newsmagazine-style newscast format) *CER2 Entertainment News *CER2 Weather Report *One Hour Morning News (based off the Brazilian breakfast news program Hora Um da Notícia by Rede Globo) *The CER2 Daily (based off the Arkansas Democrat Gazette and Benton Courier newspapers and the UK breakfast program The Channel Four Daily by Channel 4) Documentary *World of Wildlife *Inside Space *Science Mysteries *CER2 Frontline *Investigation Reports Sports *Wide World of Sports *CER2 SportsLine *WWE on CER2 *HBO Boxing After Dark *CER2's World Championship Boxing *Sports Gone Wild *The Rugby League Show *Suzuki Great Outdoors Music *Morning Music Mix *CER2 Top 25 Countdown (two-hour uninterrupted countdown show) *CER2 Music Mix *Music Legends *Good Rockin' Tonite *The 80's Vault *The 90's @ 9 *Hip-Hop Effect *The CER2 Delivery Room *Jammin' Hits *Metal Power Hour *All-Request Live! *Music Station (TV Asahi production) Magazines *YouTube Nation *30a TV Defunct Programming In 2013, with upgrading the format and system updating when the new promo "New programmes that fit your life", these programming are no longer broadcasts and moved to CER2 Classic, which is CER2 Digital Networks' new channel for classic shows and videos from the late-60's thru early-2010's. Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes at 28 News *Behind the Scenes at KOLD News 13 *Behind the Scenes at WSEE's Morning Live *A Closer Look at TV News *How TV News its Made: From Idea to Air *HBO Intro: Behind the Scenes Channel Surfing *South Bay Channel Surfing Others *Television Station Tour *News Themes and Promos *Various TV Station Promos and Graphics *The Launch of Super Channel *80's to 90's Retro Cartoon Intros *Ultimate 80's to 90's Retro Cartoons List Category:KCER-TV Category:CER2 Programmes Category:Lists